


Day 23- Happiness

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [23]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Yukiko tries to define her meaning of 'happiness'





	Day 23- Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really go here I'm mostly just here for the nice lesbians.

What is happiness?

At first, Yukiko was certain that the answer to that question was merely ‘freedom.’ Forced into her designation as the future manager of the Amagi Inn, she believed that the misery it brought her meant that she would only be happy when she was able to choose her own decision. Of course she cared about her family, and the inn was a personal source of pride, but it was hard to feel true joy or freedom in something that had more or less been tied to her existence ever since she’d been born. She was going to be the new inn manager, and that was that.

Or, as it turned out, she’d been incorrect on more than one front. She’d had a choice all along, and ultimately, she decided that the inn was something she cared about enough to try and carry on. But more pressingly, while being able to choose her own path brought her relief, it did not bring her the joy that she had been anticipating. There was something there, but it wasn’t the sensation she wanted.

Confused, Yukiko tried to take a step back and determine what it was exactly that made her feel that way. She had a hard time putting names and words to emotions to explain them, but it wasn’t something she liked to let show. It was something her parents wanted, at least. An Amagi was supposed to be poised and astute and not...like her.

The ‘poised’ part wasn’t too difficult, compared to everything else. People tended to think that Yukiko’s calmness was matched with precocious wisdom and calm, when really, it was mostly just to hide how completely baffled and confused she was most of the time. Life didn’t come with instruction manuals, and she felt like she struggled with a lot of basic things that came easy to others, like small talk.

Most of the time, even with her own personal growth, she only felt like she could show more of her inner self with a few people. For the longest time, that status only belonged to Chie, but it seemed like her other friends at the Investigation Team were becoming closer with her, and she felt a little more comfortable letting her stoic mask drop, even if just a little.

Chie. How peculiar. Not the woman herself- though her tomboyish attitude tended to make her stick out- but the unknown reason of why Yukiko felt so comfortable with her. There was just something about Chie that always made her feel welcome, damn the circumstances. It was to the point that her Shadow Self had readily declared Chie one of the ‘strong princes’ that had come to rescue her.

That still baffled her. What was her mind trying to tell her then? She just didn’t understand. What made Chie her ‘prince?’ Was it the kindness? The understanding? Even when they weren’t talking, something about her just enamored the young heiress. The curve of her smile, her cocky confidence, the cute little lilt to her voice when she laughed-

-Oh! There it was! Right then and there! That little flicker of happiness she had been trying to decipher! That was what she wanted, that exact sensation. Why was it here now? What had brought it on, seemingly out of-

Yukiko felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Oh dear. She really was a bit of a mess with figuring out her emotions, wasn’t she? All this time spent looking for the meaning of happiness, when really, it had been right in front of her all along.

There was just one problem now. Yukiko realized that she was absolutely, hopelessly in love with Chie Satonaka.


End file.
